100 Words for You and I
by iamthecreator
Summary: This gesture, this small notion of understanding two very different individuals have, sparks her interest and suddenly she wants to know this boy, wants to know more than her fist against his face and black eyes paired with broken noses. /For the 100 Theme Challenge. Drabbles that tie together./
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is for the 100 Theme Callenge over on Deviant Art. Basically, each chapter will have a different theme. They're drabbles, but they tie in together mostly. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Stop.

"What is normal? It's a word, yes, an adjective to be specific. The definition, though, is not quite understood. To an average person, 'normal' would be whatever they described themself as; the tiring procedure day in and day out.

I am not your average person.

I've never been a sperm cell, never been a zygote, never been inside a womb. I was manmade, an experiment hatched in a lab by a lonely professor with no children of his own. I was blessed (cursed) by super powers. I've been a freak since birth.

Until I proved myself.

Now these superpowers, they are what help me to fit in. People look up to me, respect me as a leader. This town literally lays in the palm of my hands, and I can choose whether to crush it or pull it out of whatever chaos has fallen over it again.

So is that my normal?

A life of heroism, a life I don't actually want. A life of being told to do this and expected to do that. The pink-eyed girl with the silly name, the long hair. Expected to pass every test without even the slightest blink of an eye.

Does that sound so normal to you?"

She finishes reading her essay, eyes scanning the classroom, searching for a reaction. A few people snort, some laugh at her words while the others just look bored. With a defeated sigh, she makes her way to her seat until their eyes lock.

Red on pink. His eyes hold understanding, a mutual feeling between enemies. The corners of his mouth tilt slightly, nodding his head a little. 'I know how you feel.' She can almost hear him say. This gesture, this small notion of understanding two very different individuals share, sparks her interest and suddenly she wants to know this boy, wants to know more than her fist against his face and black eyes paired with broken noses.

Go.


	2. Complicated

Think.

He knows making eye contact with her was bad. The small nod and the slight hint of a smile. He shouldn't have done it. Immediately, he saw those eyes light up, her whole demeanor change.

_If she talks to you, ignore her. Associating with her would only make life more complicated for you. And who are you to change yourself for anyone?_ He nods to himself, glad he got that sorted out.

The bell rings and the class exits, but he feels those eyes on him.

"Brick, wait up!" She calls out, pushing through the crowd to get to him. _No_, he says in his head. _I won't wait._ But somehow she catches up and she grabs onto his arm, pulling him against a locker to get out of this crowd.

"Hey," she breathes, giving him a little smile. He says nothing, just stares down at her expectantly. The smile falters but doesn't evaporate completely, making him groan inwardly.

"I know we've had our differences in the past..." He snorts at that, rolling his eyes. She clears her throat, obviously trying to contain a remark. "I saw how you looked at me today.. You understood what I meant." He raises an eyebrow as if to say, _So?_

"I guess I'm just asking for a chance to get to know you. We've only ever met under ... circumstances and I think it'd be nice for us to actually _want_ to see each other for once. Go out for coffee or tea, whatever it is evil-doers drink."

He laughs a little at that, deciding that she really does have some nerve coming up to him with a proposal like that. But he likes the fact that she has guts, that she went out of her way and sought him out.

Speak.

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm writing drabbles and not full-length chapters, you can expect at least 2 updates a day, unless the theme is a hard one. Review :)**


	3. Making History

Listen.

"I know what it's like, to have everything expected of you. It's like your whole life is mapped out and you don't have a say at all."

Blossom nodded, her own thoughts mirroring her counterpart's. The pair was seated in a cozy coffee shops, bottoms firmly planted on brown cushioned seats, a round mahogany table between them. She leaned over on the table, head on her hands as she studied the boy speaking; the way his brow crinkled and his hands moved about, the far away look in his eyes showing that he's thinking ahead, aware of exactly what he's saying.

"I'm surprised they don't have an arranged marriage for me something. Or maybe they do and they just haven't told me."

Her mind wandered again as Brick blabbered on. She had no idea that the boy would be so talkative. He must keep all of this bottled up all the time, she figures. That's why everything is coming out. Her eyes flicker around the room and she chuckles. Never thought she'd see the day that she's talking to Brick without a snarl on her face or a fist clenched. She should mark this on her calendar, a monumental day in their history.

"Oh, by the way," He says, the smirk coming back onto his lips. "About your essay." Her ears perk up at this and she tilts her head, silently asking him to continue.

"It was well-written, but it could've been better. There was just something missing and it didn't exactly keep me interested. That's probably why the class wasn't listening to you. I could do better."

Argue.


	4. Rivalry

Compete.

The rest of the week was spent with the counterparts trying to outdo each other. English class was the midpoint of their competition, both writing essays that didn't even need to be written. The teacher was swamped with work, checking at least 5 papers - from each - a day.

Blossom would sit throughout the rest of her classes, nails in mouth, sweat lining her brow as she awaited the bell that signaled the beginning of English class. She would be the first one out of the room, sprinting to the classroom located across the school.

Brick, on the other hand, played it cool. He would lazily saunter to class, usually getting there after the late bell, his demeanor showing no sign that he, too, was eager. On the outside, he seemed calm, cool and collected, but on the inside was a different story.

The piles of work would be separated, sorted into two different neat piles so both students could pick them up effortlessly. Blossom would glare at Brick each time, waiting for him to reveal his grades to her.

"Well?" She asked sharply, turning to him as he sat down in the seat next to him. "What did you get?"

He grinned cockily, waving his papers in her face. "A hundred." Blossom gasped. The days before, their grades would vary between a 90 to a 99, but never 100. She picked up her paper, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't understand..." She muttered, looking down at the bright red grade on her paper. Brick looked over at her with a smug grin.

"What? Finally got the big fat zero that you deserved?"

"No," She answered, glaring fiercely. "I also got a hundred."

"What?" He snatched the paper out of her hands, eyes widening as he realized it wasn't a sick joke. "We can't be tied! I'm better than you!"

Pink eyes turned a shade darker, a snarl on her lips. "Oh, are you?"

Red eyes light up with a challenge. "Yes, Blossom, I am."

"I guess it's time for a tie breaker."

Before he can reply, he sees the bright pink flash of an energy ball being formed and he jumps up, the red flash indicating another energy ball being created.

Fight.


End file.
